Currently there are no practical human models of nausea with associated EG abnormalities. We propose to investigate whether a simple vection device will reliably induce nausea in normal volunteers. We will also investigate whether vection induced nausea is associated with EGG abnormalities and elevations in plasma epinephrine and vasopressin. Subject population will consist of 20 normal subjects (males and females) who will be exposed to light vection while EGG is monitored. 1-2ml blood samples will be withdrawn for assay periodically during the protocol.